Son of Electricity, Wind, and weather
by TopDog1234
Summary: Percy was more powerful than he wished, but tricked his dad disowns him and sends him to Tortures with no powers. Or so they thought. Percy will return with a vengeance, but after he hears the truth which side will he help in the war? Percy/Artemis. Pertemis. PercyxArtemis unless enough reviews change my mind. PM me if u want to be a beta reader. Summary sucks, but story is better
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Now you're probably wondering what I mean, right? Well, it's me… Iron and Diamonds. I got locked out of my account so I made a new one. Here's my 'first' Story Percy POV

I never wanted this life. Being a monster in both the worlds I'm from. I probably should've expected it though. I mean if Fate can't control you then it's gonna find some way to influence you. Right? I guess it doesn't really matter. I mean a war's coming and both world's will get what they deserve… pain.

 **Before Percy was born (if it gets confusing stay with me, I promise everything will be explained. Also this is the only part that Chaos will play a major role in)**

 **Chaos POV**

"Sir, he's escaped." I looked down at my servant before rubbing my temple with one hand and signing a paper with the other. "Well, go put him back." The servant shuffled from one foot to another before mumbling something under his breath. I stopped writing and look down on him, causing him to shift even more uncomfortably. "C… Certus." I jumped out of my throne and summoned all of my children into the room, while teleporting all of the other people in the room out.

Within seconds all of my children were here, talking idly about stuff until I slammed my fist on the table. Immediately everyone stopped talking and took a seat, understanding it had to be extremely important for me to get so angry about it. "Certus is out. Who will help?" Immediately over half the room left to hide in their domains, and pray he would leave them be. The only ones left were: Nyx, Pontus, Thanatos, Hydros, Gaia, and me. I sighed knowing this would be difficult before Hydros looked around the room, paled in fear, then flashed out. Now I let out a sigh of anger knowing I had made the most cowardly creations ever. "Ok, now none of you are gonna leave, and We'll have Certus back in his cage in the void in less than a week." They all nodded their heads before an ear-piercing whistle cut through the air, even for us primordials it hurt. Suddenly a hologram appeared, with the very _thing_ we were looking for being projected. "Lady Chaos, I am not trying to cause trouble. I just want to give a proposition. I'm fading, I won't last more than a year and I just want a son. I swear on Helios that if you let me have a son and wife then I will not _purposefully_ teach him any of my old ways, in fact I'll even try to make him pure and good with my wife." As soon as he finished a dark purple light flashed over him, and when it disappeared he clutched his head in pain while letting out a growl, sealing the deal. I looked at my fellow council rulers and saw all of them nod their head, knowing it was either let him do this or fight a battle which would not be good for us. I nodded my head and opened my mouth to talk to him, but before I could he started jumping up and down before stepping through the hologram and giving me a hug. "Thank you so much. I'll even let you track me so you know exactly where I am, but if I put up a do not disturb beacon I would rather you not look to see what I'm doing." He blushed at the last part, and so did I but nonetheless nodded. "You know it's good to have you back Certus, and I mean the real, and not the you corrupted from evil." He just smiled at me before flashing out, no doubt going to marry his girlfriend and enjoy the last year of his life with her and his son.

Still Chaos POV

It turns out Certus had longer to live than he thought, his son and wife gave him a reason to live. Sadly it wasn't enough to stop him from fading, which happened when his son, Percy, was 16 years old.

 **Percy POV**

I was having the best dream of my life my girlfriend and me were riding in a boat just enjoying our time and having fun, then she turned to me and started speaking in my mom's voice. "Wake up Percy… Wake up… Dad's going to be mad if you're late…" Finally I woke up, only just then realizing it was a dream. I heard my mom yell again that I was about to be late before groaning and looking over at my alarm clock.6: 47… 6:47! I had to be in the car by seven or dad would leave me. I jumped out of bed with a yelp and scrambled around grabbing clothes and putting them on. I rushed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth before combing my messy white hair, then I made sure there were no pimples on my tan smooth skin, lastly I checked my bright blue and yellow eyes (I think they look like a mix between an electric spark and the sky) finally I ran down stares and grabbed a bagel before running out the door barely catching my dad, you was pulling out of the garage. When I got into the car he flicked me on the ear before driving off. My dad was not the type to talk, and he looked like it. He was a tall stern man that I think could pass for a mob leader. Not that I'm really complaining, its thanks to him that I can do half the stuff I can do. He pushes me past my limits to increase my limits, and I love it.

We arrived at school right when the warning bell was ringing, that meant I had five minutes to get to my class before the real bell rang. I got out of the car and tossed my whole bagel to my dad before yelling bye and running off with my stuff to my first class. Math with Mrs. Dodds

I got in the class and at my seat right before the bell rang, causing my friends next to me to reach over and playfully punching me on my shoulder, telling me to cut it closer next time. Mrs. Dodds gave me a sympathetic smile, something I only got when I was late. I gave her a questioning look but she just shook her head and started class.

I could hardly focus during class, thinking about why Mrs. Dodds gave me that look and why dad was acting so weird this morning. About half way through class the principle came into the class and called me to the office. My friends all laughed and made a big deal about it, but I was actually worried. I'd had this feeling in my stomach all day, and I just knew something bad had happened. When we reached the principles office she sat down and pointed to the seat across from her, which I promptly sat in. "Percy… there was an accident." I looked up at her with tears on the verge of coming out. "Your mother and father… they were driving when an 18 wheeler spun out of control and hit them, blowing up both cars and only leaving scorched bodies behind." I dropped my head down into my hands and let out a sob, quickly followed by several more until I was flat out sobbing into my arms. My teacher looked at me awkwardly before glancing at the clock. "Percy, how about you and your girl friend have off this next period, switch it with your free period." I nodded my head and barely registered her calling Mackey, my girlfriend to the office. Less than two minutes later she showed up at the door, and had a little discussion with the principle, probably about my predicament. Less than a second later she launched herself at me and took me outside, to me all of this had gone by in under a minute, but I soon heard the bell for the class I was just in ending. After a while I managed to stop sobbing and Mackey pulled away. "Percy, I'm so sorry, I know how much you loved your parents." I just nodded my head before she pulled me back into the hug. After a few minutes we started talking, and soon got to my inheritance. "Well, I got about an 8th of the money, the rest is pre set up to get me through college and get me started on the job." Mackey frowned and turned to look me in the eyes. "Only an 8th?" I gave her a questioning look, but I still nodded me head. She let out a groan and almost looked sad. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that. I was actually starting to like you for more than the money and obviously the looks." I choked on my sobs, but held back thinking it may not be what it seemed. When she saw this she actually looked a little sympathetic. "I thought you knew it was just for the money." I shook my head and started letting out sobs while she just stood up and walked away. Telling me I should grieve without her.

Finally I stopped crying and got up, deciding I should go home since I had all of my classes with Mackey and I didn't wan to see her anymore.

Once I got home I saw the door was unlocked, and there was a package on the counter. I walked up to it and saw what was inside. All that was in there was a note and an iphone, obviously a new one, as it looked nothing like mine, which I thought was the newest there was. I decided to open up the note first and see what it was about.

 _Dear Percy,_

 _If you're reading this than I was right to say I was going to fade today. You know all those Greek myths that I had you study, and the pretend character I would tell you stories about when you were younger? Certus, embodiment of electricity, winds, and weather, but not the sky, since that's ouranus. Well, the truth is I am Certus, and you have inherited all of my powers, and my full blessing. I have faded, and your mother wanted to come with so she could always be with us when you died, but she had to die with me for that to happen. I'm sorry we left you alone, but in this package you will also find a phone. It will take you to a camp for people like you, if you remember the stories, Camp Half-Blood. Once you get there the phone will unlock, and… well you'll find out the rest. Just remember your mother and I will always be watching, and we'll always be proud._

Love, Certus and Sally

I was in tears by the time I was done, but I was also somewhat relived. I always knew something was different about me, and my dad went into extreme detail about Certus and his powers so I had a good understanding of them. I grabbed the phone, the letter, and a backpack filled with supplies and headed out the door… or tried to. Once I stepped through the door frame my phone starting vibrating really loud. I pulled it out and it scanned my eye before a map appeared on the screen. It was telling my where to go and how long it would take if I followed the route it told me to… 5 days. I sighed and shouldered my backpack before walking in the direction I was supposed to go, not even thinking to try to hotwire a car until almost there.

I made it to camp sweating and scared. It was pretty easy to kill the occasional monster or two once I got the hang of my powers, but with no training there were a couple of times where if the wind hadn't of healed me a would have died. Yep, the wind heals me. Now it's no wolverine regeneration, but a broken bone will be fine by the end of the day, and I have better stamina then the monsters so that's basically the only way I can beat them. Now I stumbled across the border with an army of about 250 monsters trailing behind me. When the guards saw me I couldn't tell if they were more surprised from the fact I was turning into electricity and going through monsters, effectively killing them, or the sheer hoards of monsters chasing me. After a minute though they came back to reality and called in an army, but by the time they got there all that was left was I, with the world spinning and my face falling forward to meet the mountains of monster dust.

I could barely stay awake for more than a minute, and I kept going in and out of consciousness. Every time I woke up there was a girl next to me, and as soon as I woke up she would bombard me with questions, but before I could respond I would just make some useless noise and fall back into the realm of unconsciousness.

Finally I woke up, but I couldn't open my eyes or anything, I could just sit or rather lie there and listen to what was going on. "… can't be a son of Zeus, his smell is much more distinct and better than other children of Zeus and his smell and power radiating are even stronger than that of Zeus." I don't know who said that, but at that point thunder rumbled through the sky, and the same person that just spoke, spoke again. "Sorry, milord, but even you know it's true." This time there was no resounding thunder and the person let out a sigh of relief. It was at that moment that I got control of my body and shot out of bed. "No son of Zeus here, just Certus!" I had barely finished my sentence before my eyes were bathed in a golden light, and when it disappeared I was standing in front of a bunch of giant people on thrones, obviously the Olympian council. "Who are you demigod?" I gave the god, who was obviously Zeus with the lightning coming off him, a mock bow. "Percy Jackson at your service, son of Certus and Sally." All the gods looked at each other in confusion before Zeus turned his attention back to me. "So if you're the child of two mortals, what is that power rolling off of you?" I let out a booming laugh; making sure sparks flew out of my mouth while doing so. "Your mistaken god. My dad, Certus, was no mortal. He was the first creation of Helios, so strong that Chaos had to make Primordials to help her capture him when Helios' brother corrupted him with evil. Luckily he turned good and married my mom for almost twenty years now, and I was the result." They all stared at me shocked before Zeus charged up his little sparkler and shot it at me. Much to the surprise of the council I just laughed, and right before the lightning bolt hit me I stopped it. I then made it fly around in circles around me before shooting it into my body. The gods gasped in shock as I just grinned from the shot, and it even made me feel reenergized from all the monster fighting the past five days. Well that's assuming I wasn't out for a day or more. "S…Swear loyalty to Olympus… or else." Even though I had only known Zeus for less than an hour, even I could tell he didn't sound very confident. So I just laughed at him while firing a bolt big enough at him that even though he was the god of thunder it still hurt him. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to camp." Before I could move one of the gods straightened up in his throne before green mist swirled around him.

 _"Perseus ruler of the skies,_

 _Will all but meet his demise._

 _The only one can save him not yet found,_

 _But it must be done for all to be sound._

 _With this last person the quest will go,_

 _And find the threat with the only clues as 'time' and 'slow'._

 _This is the most crucial part,_

 _The final member will be found from heart."_

Suddenly the god, which I now know is Apollo, slumped down into his throne and the green mist disappeared. All the gods looked stunned before Athena raised her hand. "The first line is obviously referring to Percy here. All agreed?" Everyone rolled their eyes but nodded their head. "The second line means he will be killed, but the third and fourth line says he can be saved if we find someone. All agreed?" Everyone nodded his or her head after thinking it through. "The fifth and sixth line say that once we find this person they will go on a quest and find a threat to Olympus, but time and slow could mean only one thing, and let's pray we're wrong. All agreed?" Everyone paled, but nervously nodded their heads. "The last two lines basically suggest that Percy will have to be the one to find the final member. All agreed?" Everyone but me nodded, and the only reason I didn't was because I didn't want to find this person by myself, especially since I already knew where they were, thanks to the mind link I made with my iphone and since it already told me where… Yancy Academe.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think, and if you want to be a beta reader since I just found out about that. Thanks:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, remember when I said that it would be a Percy/ Piper? Well, stuff happened. Now it's a Pertemis. If you've looked at my other account then you would know that's what I do best.**

 **Percy POV**

I quickly made my way to Yancy Academe wanting to get there and get my quest over with quickly. While I was running I thought back to the meeting and went through it in my mind, just now realizing one throne was empty. It was a silver throne, and had a moon at the top with deer and birds painted all over it… Artemis. I had never met her before, but I was not looking forward to ever meeting her, with her hunt and her male jack lope populations increase? No thank you. I was broken out my thoughts when my phone started beeping. I pulled up the alerts in my mind, it looked like the screen was right in front of my eye, and I quickly read what it said. _Destination reached, walk 76 yards forward and destination will be right there._ I walked where it told me and once I had gone about 60 yards I saw a light ahead of me. A fire to be exact. Now why would a school have a fire in front of it? And… silver tents? I picked up my pace till I was hidden behind a tent within hearing distance of the people around the campfire. "… Lady Artemis, you know we are all itching to leave and hunt some more monsters… man or creature." I looked around the corner and saw about 16 girls grinning evilly at the thought of torturing men. It was then that it clicked. The hunters of Artemis. When the thought processed I almost fell over trying to get out of there, but close enough I could still hear. "I know Zoë, but there is something keeping me here, it feels like something really important will happen…" She trailed off towards the end other sentence and I had a split second to hide behind the tent before her head snapped towards it. "Father… is that you?" I started freaking out, what would happen if the hunters found me sneaking around their camp. "Father?" I knew telling the truth would be the best option so I walked around the corner with my hands up. "Not your father, but technically I was sent here by him." Before I even finished my sentence all the hunters had their bows pointed at various points throughout my body, from my head, to my heart, to my… let's just leave it at that. "What are you doing here, _boy_?" Once I got a good look at Artemis I almost fell over. She was more beautiful that Aphrodite, and I drooled over Aphrodite. "S… Sorry milady, but I am here under the order of the 'next great prophecy', as my what… great nephew? I mean Certus is my dad, and his brother is technically Chaos… so I'm not really sure, but I know I'm…" I didn't get to finish because Artemis was on me with a knife at my throat, and once I put up a layer of wind around my neck so thick a primordial could barely break through it I just laughed at her. I knew I was blushing from our close proximity, but I was still scared out of my mind when she growled and tried to break the layer of wind around my neck. Not wanting to test my luck I held up my hands in a surrender sign. "I really don't want to cause trouble, but if you want it I can dish it." To prove my point I turned my eyes into lightning and made it flash lightning in the background. She jumped off of me and I immediately bowed down. "Who's your father?" I looked up and tilted my head to the side. "I already told you, didn't I?" She blushed before mumbling something under her breath. I just laughed and asked her to repeat it. "I can't remember!" After she yelled I decided I liked it better when she mumbled. "It's Certus." She growled at me and I got to say, I almost peed myself. "I meant your godly parent." I just laughed, and when she pointed her bow I just raised my hands in surrender. "He is. My mom is Sally Jackson, a mortal, and my dad is Certus, older brother of Chaos and embodiment of electricity, wind, and weather, but not the sky since that's ouranus." She looked at me blankly and I stared back the same, almost expecting the reaction that came next. "Is that supposed to make me scared or something? If anything I just think you're more power hungry than before." I growled and resisted the urge to show her my power. "You think I want this? I mean I guess it's cool at times to be able to fly and stuff, like charge my phone with a click of my fingers, but I would gladly trade it to be mortal or even just a demigod!" By the end I was almost shouting and had accidentally let go of my powers a little, and there was a storm brewing with lightning and winds so fast Artemis was standing there with a terrified look on her face.

Suddenly there was a bright light in the clearing and before I could blink my storm was gone and someone was on me with a sword on my neck. I slowly looked at his face and saw it was my dad. "Dad? What's going on?" He just growled and pushed harder on my throat, slightly drawing blood. "Chaos notified me of what's, or rather was, going on." I gave him a quizzical look and he pushed harder, making it hard to breathe. "She told me how you were harassing the hunt and attempting to kill them with your powers." I could see tears coming out of his eyes before I felt a sudden rush of power flow through my veins and my dad's eyes widened. "She wasn't lying. You _are_ growing to powerful, soon we won't be able to stop you when you go rogue." I gave him another quizzical look and he started sobbing. "I should have known it would pass onto you and infect you. I had it to after all." At another of my questioning look he finally explained. "I was cursed with the heart of evil from birth. It takes a while to activate, but it can only be destroyed one-way, killing the person who has it. I had and made Chaos put me into prison before I could serious harm, but know you have it, and since I can't stand to kill you I will just take away your powers and place you into Tarturas, making you immortal so you will forever be alive in Tarturas." I had tears coming out of my eyes. If I truly did have this curse I wouldn't want to hurt anybody, and in Tarturas maybe my curse would take out its rage on the monsters, keeping the world safe from them. "If I must then I will." Dad just nodded his head and suddenly all of my powers disappeared, and the rush of power I had earlier slowly started dissipating. "Goodbye my son." He reached forward and pushed me, and as I was falling I saw a man flash in that looked like a starry night sky reaching for my hand, and him giving out an annoyed growl before gripping his hair in his hand, then it went black.

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Chaos stood pacing in front of the hole Percy had just went through while Certus sat on a rock near by bawling his eyes out. It hadn't been Percy that had been corrupted by the heart of evil. It had evolved. After living so long in such a powerful being, Certus, it had evolved to the point where it didn't even need a host. It could shape itself into any form it wanted, and even has some of Certus power, but any time it infects someone it gains his or her power to. Luckily Chaos was able to stop the heart of evil from taking all of Percy's powers before he went into the pit, but all he had was one unknown power, so maybe he would survive and be brought back, after all he was the only one not able to be affected by the heart of evil.

Percy POV

Let me tell you one thing. Falling to Tarturas is not fun. Especially when your dad just disowned you and cast you into hell… not fun. I knew it was wrong, but I was pissed. I already knew that time passes by faster in the pit than the upper world, so I'll be out in a less than a century for the Olympians, and dad. Finally I started reaching the ground only to realize two things. First: There was a huge monster I've never seen before waiting for me at the bottom, and Two: I had all my powers taken away, or I least that's what dad- I mean Certus told me, but I still had this feeling in my stomach like I had something left. Not like controlling lightning or anything, something different… ancient. I shrugged it off when the monster looked up and roared at me, and luckily my phone chooses that moment to buzz. I quickly pulled up the screen in front of my eyes just like I always do, except it was different this time. It was like a video game, and in front of me were three different characters to choose from, and just then I realized time was frozen around me, and I was frozen to. It was like I paused a game.

 **Berserker:**

 **Weapon- Hammer/ throwing knives**

 **Power-Strength—evolved power- rage mode (Becomes invincible for a short amount of time and strength level is increased.)**

 **Assassin:**

 **Weapon- scythe/ bow**

 **Power-Stealth—evolved power- invisibility (player turns invisible and is completely undetectable)**

 **Mage:**

 **Weapon- staff/ sorcery**

 **Power- slight control over elements—evolved power- elemantoid (can spawn in a monster made of a certain element for a short time)**

 **Each player has other unique abilities to be discovered along the way, and upon reaching level five each has it's own mystery pet to help in battle.**

I decided that I didn't really want the berserker since I was planning on bathing in the Styx later on anyways so I would just get stronger.

The assassin sounded pretty cool, and I could use the stealth for sneaking past some of the stronger monsters before I could beat them. I also always wanted to use a scythe and learn to shoot a bow so that was another bonus.

The mage honestly seemed better in power terms, but I didn't want my only weapon to be a stick and these random creatures I can't summon until I'm stronger.

Finally I decided on the Assassin and reached out my hand in front of my and pressed the assassin option. I don't really know how to explain it besides my hand was the mouse and I clicked by pressing it. When I did press it everything lit up for a second, and when it disappeared it was in a tight silver shirt with a black hood that I could tell covered my face, and went down a little passed my knee. I had on black cargo pants with black boots, and I had two tattoos on my arms. On the left one was a scythe, and on the right one was a bow. As soon as I imagined the scythe in my hand and felt a burning feeling as my scythe tattoo grew into a Scythe.

It had a pure black blade that sucked in the light around it with a pure silver handle and I little spike stocking out the end to hit people with.

Percy- Level 1 Health- 100/100 Strength- 100/100 Stealth-200/200

 **Magic- 0/0**

Right after I finished taking it in time unfroze and I continued my fall bracing for impact on the ground. When I landed I was surprised to find that it was like my legs were shock absorbers and I didn't feel a thing. Suddenly a little message appeared in the tope right corner of my vision, but time kept going.

 **New power discovered: Feather fall- takes no damage from falling from any height as long as you land on your feet.**

As soon as I finished reading the message it went away, and I was left to fight the monster in front of me. I finally got a good look at it and almost pissed my self. It was like a Cyclops on four legs and twice the size; it also had a glowing purple eye that shot some sort of flame or something at me as soon as the monster caught sight of me.

I quickly rolled away from the flames and started attacking the monster with only one thought… _I'm screwed_

Suddenly I health bar and name popped up above the monster, **Ogre- Health level 200.** I though back to what my health was and realized I had half as much health as he did, which was really unusual as most monsters had a deadly reaction to precious metal and would die in one hit, maybe two. Hopefully this guy will to.

I was broken out of my thoughts when the rock I was hiding behind suddenly blew up as his fire eye thing broke through it. Using the dust from it as a distraction I ran through the smoke and sliced up with my sword, cutting a fairly large gash in the ogre's front leg and causing it to let out a yell of pain while I quickly got away and looked up at it's health bar. **Health- 189.** I just let out a sigh and went back to hacking and slashing for a good five minutes and landing a couple decent blows on the monster, but when I finally got away and looked at it's health. **Health- 86.** I would have gone in and continued fighting, but by now I was exhausted and just now realizing he was slowly regenerating.

As a last resort I pulled out my bow and took aim at its eye. Once I was satisfied with the aim I released it, and as soon as it left my string it disappeared, just leaving a slight image in the air that apparently only I could see. As soon as it went invisible the monster looked around before giving what I though was a laugh before the arrow hit its mark, right in his eye. He growled and burst into dust, leaving behind one of the little horns I saw upon his head and several messages waiting for me to look at them in the corner of my eye.

First battle completed- reward is a special pack for spoils of war that can hold as much as you want it to, will appear as a little pouch in the side of your cloak.

 **Invisible arrow unlocked**

 **Level up- Percy: Level 2**

 **Health- 125/125**

 **Strength- 125/125**

 **Stealth- 250/250**

 **Magic- 5/5**

 **Discovered Ogre- added to battle deck, which will be found in your pouch for spoils.**

The last part of my stats surprised me. I had magic level 5? I had no idea what it was, but I felt a familiar feeling to controlling lighting in my gut, so I stuck out my hand and focused on it.

After a couple seconds a small purple flame appeared in my hand that looked just like the one the ogre was shooting at me. I kept making it grow bigger till it was just a little smaller than a basketball, and then I heard a beeping in my head and a message went across the top of my vision. **Maximum power being used- gain levels to gain more.** I slowly let the fire die out until there was nothing left before I suddenly felt very tired. I opened up my stats and looked at my strength only to see it was at 75/125. I decided I could wait until tomorrow to go around doing stuff, and plopped down onto the ground before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

A/N: honestly had no idea where this story was going, I just let my imagination do whatever it wanted, but I hope you like it. Tell me how you like the video game thing and if you didn't understand just tell me in the reviews and I'll try to better explain it next chapter. Thanks and that's all.


End file.
